This invention relates to flexible channel-shaped sealing and finishing strips for use as draft excluding seals, beadings, flange finishers (for covering welded flanges), and the like. Such strips may be herein referred to generically as "sealing strips", and are particularly, though not exclusively, for use in vehicle body construction.
With such strips, it is important that they grip the mounting flange (or similar structure) on which they are mounted sufficiently strongly to resist rough treatment to which they may be subject in use.
It is known to reinforce such strips with resilient metal carriers and/or to provide gripping ribs running along the inside walls of the channel. These expedients are effective but may have the disadvantage of making it more difficult to fit the strip onto the mounting flange (or the like).
An object of the invention is to provide an improved channel-shaped sealing or finishing strip.
A more specific object is to provide such a strip which has improved gripping and sealing properties.